In the Bathroom?
by Vains
Summary: GrimmxIchi lemon, I'm sure the title sums it all up. I will re-write it so hope to see that sometime soon, but still R&R thanks :D


Alright I decided to post this up because I felt daring enough to do so

You know GrimmxIchi not much to say knowing how Grimmjow is and stuff

Before you say anything, I do warn you that this is the first time that I ever write a lemon, actually i wrote this a while ago but still, first time.

So please enjoy

Disclaimer: Is it necessary for me to say?

* * *

><p>*At the mall*<p>

Grimm: "Hey, let's have a one in the bathroom."

Ichi: "What are you talking about?"

Grimm: "You know, a quickie."

Ichi: "Quickie?"

Grimm: "Yeah, c'mon I'll show you" *smiles and winks*

Ichi: *Frowns but follows*

Grimm: "Alright if you don't wanna die today get the fuck out the bathroom, NOW!"

*Everyone in the bathroom runs out*

Ichi: "what the… What are you doing?"

Grimm: *Locks Bathroom door* "I told you, we're having a quickie and since you make lots of noise I prefer everyone to be outside so I can be the only one to hear."

Ichi: *Backs up slowly* "W-wha? No! Let's just go home or something, why do we have to do it in the bathroom?"

Grimm: "It's not called a quickie for no reason"

Ichi: "Are you kidding me? I'm not doing anything with you in a public men's bathroom! Just let me get out of here."

Grimm: *saunters closer* "I don't think so Ichi, I've been holding back for a while now and I can't hold back anymore, besides this is your own fault for being so cute."

Ichi: *Looks at him with shock as his back bumps against the wall* "How the hell is this my fault again?"

Grimm: *Presses body against his, whispers in his ears* "I told you, just by looking at you makes me want…" (Words are too dirty even for your perverted eyes).

Ichi: *blushes deeply* "W-wait! We can't do those kinds of things here." *Tries pushing him away*

Grimm: *Presses against his body more and grabs his arms* "If you didn't want this then you wouldn't be blushing so hard, now would you?"

Ichi: "S-Shut up! Don't mock me." *Whimpers at the kisses the other gives him on the neck*

Grimm: *Sucks on his neck and moves up to his lips*

Ichi: *Tries to hold back a moan* "N-no, stop!" *Tries to free his arms from the others grasp*

Grimm: *chuckles and sticks his tongues in the others mouth while grinding his hips against him* "You don't really that, do you Ichi?" *Asks in between gasps*

Ichi: "Mmm." *weakly tries pushing him again, trying to resist the temptation* (AU: Pshh temptation)

Grimm: *moves one arm down the others body, moving towards the man's erection*

Ichi: (Sorry he's too weak to do anything at this point ;D)

Grimm: *rubs his erection and moves hand inside his pants* "You're so hard already, and you said you didn't want this." *Tongues him more while unbuttoning the orange heads pants*

Ichi: "A-ah" *Pants and rubs erection onto the to the other man's hand more*

Grimm: *Pulls the others pants and boxers down completely and rubs the erection more*

Ichi: "Mm… ah" *Grabs a fist full of the bigger man's shirt*

Grimm: *keeps moving and up and down the others erection and presses on the tip*

Ichi: *Moans while kissing the other on the lips needy*

Grimm: *Sucks on the smaller man's neck some more while still going at it*

Ichi: "Ah G-Grimmjow I'm gonna c-come!" *comes…*

Grimm: *Kisses the smaller man on the lips sweetly then lets him go to go wash his hands*

Ichi: *breathes heavily trying to calm down*

Grimm: *does his signature shit-eating smirk* "That's what I meant by a quickie."

Ichi: *glares at him after pulling his clothes up again*

Grimm: *Chuckles while looking at the other clean the floor* "You ready to go?"

Ichi: "Fuck you." *Throws out the paper towels and tries walking normally towards the door.

Grimm: *Chuckles and follows after*

Ichi: *unlocks the door and opens it*

*Lots of people standing outside the door blushing.*

* * *

><p>Wow  Grimm you perv you

I hoped you enjoyed it, and if you have any comments or suggestion please don't hesitate to comment or pm me

Thanks


End file.
